You Are not Alone
by 2manyfandoms-SwarekGirlscout22
Summary: Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected
1. Chapter 1

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected.

Chapter 1

The twin's birthday was coming up and Brooke wanted everything to be perfect for Saturday. She had managed to put someone in charge of something, except for Julian

"Hey babe" he said in a low voice sneaking behind her back "so is everything ready?"

"It would be if everybody was helping!" she hissed at her husband who had started to kiss the back of her neck "Julian!"

"What?" he asked playfully swirling her around "what did I do now?"

"Nothing!" she said "that's the problem! We have to be ready for this party in two days!"

"Come on is just a party Brooke, I don't think the boys will mind" he said calmly "they are turning three, they'll be happy with anything"

"I know" she said reluctantly "but I won't, we've been going through so much this past few months that I just want everything to be perfect" her voice was breaking as he held her thigh

"It's okay, if a perfect party is what you want, then we'll have a perfect party" Julian said kissing her forehead

"Hey!" they heard a familiar voice calling from the hallway. Jaime and Haley had decided to come and help

"Hey guys, I didn't think you would actually have time to show up, with the baby and everything else" Brooke said as they caught up with them

"Oh don't worry, Nathan is with him and Lydia, he's got his hands full, me on the other hand, I'm all yours" Haley said

"I finished all my homework early so I could come and help too" Jaime said proudly

"Well, why don't you go check on the boys Jaime, they're watching a movie upstairs" Julian said and Jaime headed for the stairs instantly

"So how is little Mickey doing?" Brooke asked

"He's getting so big, and you should see Lydia, she's so cute" Haley said "anyway, what can I do?"

"Right this way" Brooke said taking her hand "I'm making the cake"

"Wow, that's something I got to see" Haley said. Brooke rolled her eyes "I've made cakes before"

"Yeah, just not for the boys, you've always ordered those bought them somewhere" Haley chuckled

"Well now, I'm trying something new" Brooke said

"What do you want me to do?" Julian asked, he had now reentered the kitchen

"I'll think of something or maybe you could help us with the cake?" she asked making eyes at him

He was about to take an apron when they heard a loud bump. It was coming from the stairs. Then they heard Jaime shouting

"Jaime!" Julian hurried to the stairs with Brooke and Haley close behind. They found Jaime kneeled next to one of the twins. Davis.

"What happened?" Julian asked. Davis's crying was inconsolable "hey buddy, you okay?" but Davis just kept screaming. Julian now held him close

"What happened?" Haley asked as she and Brooke kneeled next to Julian

"I think he tripped, he was crawling down the stairs" Jaime said full of guilt "I'm sorry"

"Jaime it's okay, this is not your fault" Brooke said

"Mummy!" Davis said in pain "mummy!"

"I'm here baby" Brooke said "where does it hurt?" Davis pointed to his head. Julian then sat him up straight in his lap

"Here!" Davis said crying pointing to his forehead; Brooke saw little blood coming from a cut

"Okay, let's wash that" Julian said standing up

"I'm sorry" Davis mumbled into his father's neck "I fell"

"It's okay baby, let's just make all better" Brooke said as Julian held him. She cleaned the wound and placed a band aid

"There all better" Haley said. Jaime looked up at his mother

"You want to go back upstairs?" Julian asked Davis who waved his head. Jude came into the kitchen, his face full of worry

"Don't worry J, he's fine, it's just a cut" Brooke said kneeling to her son's level

"Sure?" Jude whispered quietly

"Yeah, don't worry, why don't you go upstairs with Jaime and Davis will be there soon okay?" his mother said. Jamie took his hand and left

"So, better?" Julian said bouncing Davis "you want to help us finish the cake?" Davis nodded

That night after the boys were in bed, Julian found Brooke cradled up in her bed, she looked as if she had cried

"Hey" Julian said "what's wrong?"

"It's just…" Brooke looked away from him "it just breaks my heart Julian" he hugged her close "to see him like that, so fragile, so…"

"He's perfect Brooke" Julian said touching her check "he's perfect just the way he is"

**Okay! First OTH frantic! What did you think? I just had two make a story after watching the season finale! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected.

Chapter 2:

_Flashback__… _

**It**** all had happened so fast that Brooke hadn't had the time to realize something was wrong, the twins were 7 months old and already were so different, but there was something that told her something wasn't right. She watched Jude do things and then Davis did them differently. She had just thought that if had to do with kids maturing at different rates. Then it happened. She was making a call to New York. The boys were with her on the bed, secured by a wall of pillows. She watched Davis roll down the bed, so fast that she couldn't stop it; he had just complete balance of himself. She had called for Julian and they had taken him to the hospital. He seemed to be fine, but then the doctor called them to her office. Julian had taken her hand. Then the doctor had asked them to sit **

"**I need to discuss something with you" the doctor said gravely "I understand that the twins were born early?" **

"**Yes" Julian said "two months early, why?" **

"**They had said they were okay" Brooke said "and they are right?" **

"**Have you noticed something unusual about Davis's development, I mean against his brother's?" Brooke turned to Julian. Her voice was gone **

"**yeah, but it is just because they are two different people, they can't act the same all the time, let alone develop the same right?" Julian said frantically **

"**well, of course, but there must be something we are missing" the woman told them "I would like to keep Davis here for a couple of days, run some tests"**

"**What kind of tests?" Brooke asked, the doctor watched the couple's worried expression turn into panic **

"**I just want to rule something out" the doctor said. Rule something out?**

**The next two days lasted forever. Both Brooke and Julian had stayed with Davis during that time and were never ready for what the doctor was about to tell them**

"**Please sit down" Dr. Shawn told them. They did as they were told. There was a long silence **

"**There is no easy way to tell a parent that there is something wrong with their child" the doctor began "I have found the source for Davis's lack of development" **

"**What is it?" Julian whispered **

"**When a child spends time in an incubator, there are always risks and complications and it is possible that that is where the problem came from" Brooke chuckled nervously **

"**They told us he was fine, both were fine" she was now sobbing, Julian held her **

"**It is very difficult to catch this neurological paralysis right away" the pediatrician said**

"**Paralysis?" Julian breathed. The doctor nodded **

"**your son has what it's known as a motor disability" all they both had heard had been "disability" they were both speechless "disabilities that effect a person's ability to learn motor tasks (moving and manipulating objects) such as walking, running, skipping, tying shoes, crawling, sitting, handwriting, and others."**

"**Is is not very severe, but it does explain his delay, in comparison with his brother" Dr. Shawn said **

"**How bad?" Brooke said in broken voice "will he be able to walk?" **

"**He can have a productive happy life, active and normal" Shawn said "but he must receive rehabilitation and have a very supportive upbringing" **

"**What does it mean, in long term?" Julian asked "will this be always there?" **

"**It will, but there is a good chance that he'll be able to walk and do everything else in normal way, just at his own rate, but yes, it will be a part of his life and he'll have to overcome many obstacles" **

"**Oh god!" Brooke was sobbing harder**

"**you mustn't think of this as a disease, but as a way of bringing you closer together , of having a very special human being who is going to need all the love and support you can give him" **

**There was an awkward silence. Then they left. Thanking the doctor who had referred them to specialists around the country **

**They now had a long road ahead of them but they were together and were going to get through this as they always did**

Chapter 2! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected.

Chapter 3

Davis Baker was an energetic but fragile child. He had a unique relationship with each member of his family, but the connection he had with his father was the most special one

Julian and Brooke had a physical therapist come to the house and work with Davis, his name was Brandon and he was about the same age as Brooke, they had actually gone to school together

"Hey little man" Brandon greeted Davis enthusiastically "how is it going?" Davis just shrugged "ready to work today?"

"He's not feeling so good" Brooke said "we had a situation yesterday"

"Oh, I see, well do you want to talk about it?" Brandon offered

"No" he said simply

"Davis, come on baby, you got to do some work and then you can rest okay?" Brooke said. But he turned back his attention on his wooden blocks

"Davis?" Julian had watched the whole scene from the doorway. He kneeled down to where his son was and lifted his chin "what's wrong?"

"I don't want it" Davis mumbled indistinctively "not anymore"

"What, what is it that you don't want?" Julian asked calmly. Davis had now crying, Julian stopped Brooke from picking him up "you don't want Brandon to come anymore?" Davis nodded

"But you love Brandon" Brooke said. Her son stared from her to Brandon and back again

"Please" Davis whispered. Julian smiled

"Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Julian asked. Davis nodded again "because it hurt right?"

"Yes" Davis said "mummy put a band aid" he said pointing to his forehead

"Yeah I know" Julian said "and you don't want that to happen again do you?"

Davis waved his head "can Brandon still come home?" Julian breathed slowly. His own incent and heart just melted his

"What about if you do it for Jude huh?" Julian asked. His son remained thoughtful. Davis denied with his head

"For me?" Brooke asked "can you do your exercises with Brandon for me?" He waved his head again

"Okay, buddy, remember what he always says?" Julian said. He nodded "what is it?"

"Fall and fight again" Davis said gravely "Fall and fight again Davis Baker"

"Right and we never give up" Julian said "I know you are upset about what happened yesterday, but its okay, it wasn't your fault"

"Jaime was sad" Davis said "he was"

"Yeah, I know" Julian smiled "but it wasn't his fault or yours, okay?"

"Okay" Davis said, he finally agreed on working with Brandon, it was usually Brooke, Julian or Haley, who helped with the sessions as it was an important part of the program. Davis had chosen Julian

The loud cries for help was the worst part of Brandon and Davis's love and hate relationship

"It's okay bud" Julian said as Brandon stretched his legs. It hurt because his ligaments weren't strong, so he had to work really hard on it. Julian kissed his forehead and kept encouraging him to succeed no matter how much it hurt, after all he had always been a fighter


	4. Chapter 4

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected.

Chapter 4

The party was on. Brooke's entire friend had come as well as a lot of little kids

"Hey baby" Julian told Brooke gesturing to sit on her lap, she gladly accepted "so are you happy about the party?"

"Yes, it all turned out for the best and the boys are really happy" she said kissing his cheek

"See, I told everything was going to work out, you are a great mom, there was no way the party wasn't going to be amazing" Julian smiled

"Thank you!" she started kissing him passionately "you are just perfect aren't you?"

"I'm who you want me to be" he smirked

"Hey, great party you guys" Nathan said. He was holding Mickey "the kids seem to be having a blast" he sat next to them

"Well, you are the one with the pool man" Julian joked "seems like you are on daddy duty huh?"

"Yeah, Haley really needed to hang out with her friends; she's been working so hard with the kids "Nathan said

"Well I don't know how she does it" Brooke said "three kids"

"You are not so far behind, plus she's got Jaime" Nathan said "he's always of great help"

"Well if you excuse me boys, I'm going to go check on the cake, would hold the fort for me?" she asked kissing Julian again, he nodded

"So I heard what happened the other day, Davis must have been pretty scared" Nathan said bouncing Mickey "Jaime said it was pretty bad"

"yeah, but I think for the most of it he just got scared, he's used to falling, but it was a pretty scary situation, he even said he didn't want Brandon to come and do therapy with him anymore, he wanted to quit" Julian said

"And what did you do?" Nathan asked "he's not really quitting is he?"

"Of course not" Julian smiled "he was very upset, that's all"

"oh, well it's amazing how you and Brooke handle it man, I don't know what I would do in your situation" his friend said honestly

"When your kid needs you to be there, you just need to be there, it's not very different to what you have with Jaime" Nathan smiled proudly

"Hey, guys, how is it going?" Brooke was sitting on the grass with Lydia, Davis and Jude "are you having fun?" the three kids nodded "well I have a very special surprise for you" the kids eyes widened in anticipation. Haley was carrying a massive piñata, Jude and Lydia stood up and watched it with excitement. Davis made a gesture for Brooke to pick him up so he could get a better look. Everyone had gathered to break the piñata. Julian placed and arm around Brooke "so buddy, do you like the surprise?" he asked Davis, he nodded energetically "good"

"Who's going to be first?" Haley asked Brooke. Jude was standing next to his dad and whispered "Davis" Julian smiled

"Okay birthday boy are you ready?" Julian asked his son. Davis smiled eagerly. He took him from Brooke and walked towards the piñata "watch the eyes, okay?" he held him high as Haley handed him the stick

"Davis! Davis!" a smirked was formed in his face when he heard everybody cheering up "hit it hard" it was so sweet so sweet so watch him hit the piñata while Julian swirled around anticipating blows

Next was Jude's turned, before he accepted the stick he whispered to his mother that he was going to win all the candies for him and Davis to share. Brooke kissed his forehead and cheered him up

Jaime was the one who finally made all the candies fall. Jude and Lydia jumped amongst all the other kids as Davis watched the scene from his father's arms, he, raised his face up to his dad and Julian placed him on the ground, a few feet away from the other kids, he dived into the ocean of heads and when it dissolved he was so proud of having got candies all by himself. Brooke handed him a bucket "see what I did mommy?" he asked happily

"Yeah baby I see that, great job!" Brooke picked him up "great job!" she sat on a chair with Davis, he was drinking some juice. Jude came running towards them

"Mommy I got a bunch a bunch!" the little boy said proudly raising his own bucket for Brooke to see "here" he told Davis "this are for you" he took a bunch from the bucket and placed inside Davis's

"Thank you baby that's really sweet" Jude smiled proudly. Davis grinned gratefully "see D isn't that cool?"

"Davis!" Lydia also gave some of her candies to her cousin, and so did Jaime, everyone had just made Davis's day. Now it was time for the cake, everyone sang happy birthday and like he was used to Julian recorded the whole thing and then they blew the candles. Brooke had put up a perfect party after all

"I'm not sure that we'll be able to sleep" Julian said cuddling next to Brooke that night "they have far too much sugar in their system"

Brooke chuckled "and a lot of candy"

"Great party Brooke Davis, it was a hit" Julian said kissing the back of her neck

"thank you" she said enjoying the contact of his tongue against her skin "I'm just so happy that they had a great time, you should have seen the look on Davis's face when he caught the candy by himself, he was just so happy, and then when the kids gave him some more, it was so sweet, I had to hold back the tears"

"Oh but I did see all of that, I got it on tape" Julian said. He was now on top of her "I love you"

She kissed him. Their tongues engaged in a game "I love you too"

**Chapter ****4!**


	5. Chapter 5

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected.

Chapter 5

The screams became louder and louder. Both Julian and Brooke awoke abruptly "what?" he mumbled. They stumbled out of the room. Davis was crying while Jude sat by his side on the bed. He hurried to his parent's side

"What is it?" Brooke asked "what's wrong?" but she knew very well what was wrong. Davis suffered from constant feet pain. It was the sort of pain that you suffered growing up because your muscles were growing, but for Davis it had turned out to be more painful than it had been for Jude. Brooke sat by her son's side. He was sweating cold from the pain

"I'll go get something" Julian said as he gestured to Jude to follow him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a purple box, which contained small chewable pills for the pain; Jude suggested maybe he would want some milk. Julian was so grateful that Jude was as understanding as he was. He was always looking out for Davis, but he often wondered if it was too much for such a young boy to handle. Will he ever resent his brother?

"Here" he handed Brooke the pills. Davis had stopped crying, she brushed his hair sweetly

After Davis had taken the medicine, he seemed to be calmer. Jude sat by his side, Brooke on the other side massaging his feet. Julian sat on a chair next to the bed, after an hour or so, Brooke and Jude had fallen asleep, cuddled next to Davis, he took Jude and tucked him into his bed, then he picked Brooke up and carried her to their bedroom. He watched her sleep for a while until exhaustion finally beat him

The next morning, Jude was the first to wake up. He walked quietly to his parent's room and climbed on the bed, accommodating himself between Brooke and Julian. He had always been a good boy. He took care of his brother and did what he was told, when he was told to do it, but sometimes, he just felt lonely since all the attention usually revolved around his brother. Everyone was evidently aware of the distinction, but never mentioned anything to Julian and Brooke. They were just as drawn to Davis as his parents were

For Jude, school was the only thing he did not share with his brother; it was the only time when the only person he had to worry about was him. The Bakers had made the decision not to send Davis to school with his brother, they were more focused on his treatment than his academic life, and after all, it was only kindergarten. They had tried for a while when he was younger but eventually reached to the conclusion there were more important things than school for Davis.

The differences between Jude and Davis were beyond the abilities they both had. Jude looked more like Brooke while Davis was the spitting image of Julian. Jude had this need to protect everyone around him, while Davis didn't want to cause trouble for anyone, but he had this need to try and do things himself, which would constantly put him in dangerous situations. Both boys were kind hearted and selfless, but Jude would sometimes act out, seeking attention, while Davis had too much of it

Concerning the relationship with his parents and other people, Jude was closer to Brooke. While Davis was a daddy's little boy. As for the people around them, Jude would follow Jaime and Lydia around, and had an interest in music, so he would hang out with Haley. Davis was more mind creative. Brooke said he was going to be doing something in film like Julian, maybe writing, since he was super smart and words came easy for him. Both boys had been cataloged by the pediatrician to be extremely smart, ever since they were little babies, Jude had spoken his first word "daddy" when he was 11 months, while Davis had said "mommy" when he was 9.

Julian sensed Jude's small body next to him. He smiled at the sight of him and turned to Brooke who was also watching him.

"Are you okay?" Julian asked his wife, she nodded slowly, but he knew she was lying

"Just look at him" Brooke said quietly "look what we made"

"I know" Julian said leaning to kiss her "thank you"

"For what?" she asked confused. His charming grin melted his heart

"For making me as happy as I could ever be" he said. Tears were forming on her eyes

"I should be the one thanking you, I love you so much" Brooke said

"Mummy?" Jude yawned "why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy" Brooke said "because I have you and daddy and Davis, all my three favorite boys" Jude smiled widely. The moment couldn't be more perfect, but eventually it would have to end

They sat at the kitchen table "did you check all the messages?" Brooke asked hitting the answering machine button

"_hello, this is Dr. Shawn, it's too bad I didn't find you home, I wanted to wish happy birthday to the boys and also I have something important I have to discuss with you, could you meet me Monday in my office around 10?"_

"Why would she want to talk to us?" Julian asked. The boys and Brooke shared a look.

After dropping Jude off and taking Davis over at Brandon's, they made their way to Dr. Shawn's office

"Hi, guys how've you been?" the doctor asked enthusiastically "how are the boys?"

"Great thanks" Brooke said. They took a seat and waited

"I called you here today because I have some great news" Brooke and Julian glanced at each other

"Remember that child rehab center he had been talking about?" they both nodded

"Well, I put Davis in the waiting list and they said that they have an open temporary spot for Davis" Brooke couldn't hold back the tears. They had applied for a spot since Davis was 2, and it was finally here

"Oh my god" Julian muttered. Brooke leaned to kiss him

"They said they'll see you right before Christmas, which means next week" Dr. Shawn said smiling at them

"For how long?" Julian asked

"Two weeks, with stay at the center if you want" the pediatrician said.

That afternoon they invited all their friends over to share the news

"Okay this is getting weird" Haley said with a grin "what's with all the mystery?"

"Are you pregnant?" Quinn asked excitedly. Haley's eyes filled with emotion

"No" Brooke said "we got chosen for the LA kids for the world center!" she screamed

"That's amazing!" Haley said hugging her best friend "I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you Brooke!"

"Congratulations!" Quinn said hugging her too "where is that husband of yours, I got to give him a hug!"

Julian was outside with Skills, Mouth, Nathan and Jaime "I'm so happy for you dude" Skills said

"Thanks" Julian stared at her friends "it's a lot to take in, but I think we have been ready since Davis was born, this is really going to help him, even if it is only a little"

"Those centers are amazing man, especially when it comes to kids, the younger they are the better chance they've got" Nathan told him. Jaime seemed a little restless

"Is Jude going with you?" he asked expectantly. Julian nodded

"I thought it would be nice for both of them to see my mom, since we are going to LA" Julian said. Jaime remained quiet

"Are you going to visit Uncle Lucas?" the question echoed in his mind. He had forgotten that Peyton and Lucas had moved to LA with baby sawyer

"I guess, I don't know yet, I've been thinking about taking the kids to Disneyworld, we have a couple days off before the first session so that might helps to get our minds off of things" he said

The airport was crowded when they arrived, they both held one twin and one bag. Everyone had come to see them off. They were all so happy that things had worked out for the best, especially since it had been the twin's birthday last week but now that seemed like ages ago

**Next chapter: Brooke and Julian in LA with the boys! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected.

Chapter 6

The kids had flown before but had been too Young to remember. The look on their faces made their parents smile

"_We'll be landing at LAX shortly. For the ones who are locals welcome home" _the pilot said. Jude turned to Julian "daddy? You are home"

"Yeah bud, this is going to be our home for the next two weeks" Julian said vaguely looking out the window

"I think what he means is that you have finally come home. To LA" Brooke chuckled "welcome home superstar"

"Very funny" he said ignoring her gaze "that is all in the past. Tree Hill is my home now, coming back here would be bad. I wouldn't think of raising the boys in a place like Los Angeles. A small town is so much better. Just look at how you turned out"

"Aww isn't that sweet" Brooke said kissing his lips "Tree Hill has grown on you Julian Baker"

"I guess" Julian said watching the plane land

"I like LA daddy" Davis said excitedly next to Brooke "I want to go to Disneyworld"

"And we will baby, we just have to make a quick stop today and tomorrow by this time you'll have your Mickey Mouse ears on, I promise"

"Where are we going?" Jude asked curiously. Julian rolled his eyes

"You remember I told about Uncle Lucas and auntie Peyton, right?" Brooke asked. The boys nodded "well, we are meeting them for lunch"

"I'm hungry" Davis pointed out

"I still think we should see my mom first" Julian said. Brooke touched his right cheek

"We'll be staying with your mom for a while, and I really want to see my friends and goddaughter" she said, the boys smiled widely when the plain finally stopped

"You mean you want to see Lucas?" he asked getting a hold on his bag and taking Davis with the other. Brooke also did the same

"What are you in high school?" she asked dryly "they are my friends and it's been a long time since I've seen them, could you grant me that?"

"I would yeah, but you are making this trip about your friends, and this is really about your son" they had left the plain and were now walking across the crowd

"Julian, please stop. I'm not making this about them" Brooke pleaded as the boys had started to look at them worriedly "let's not fight okay?"

"Okay" he said walking ahead of her. They found the rest of their bags and started looking for either Peyton and Lucas

"Brooke!" a familiar voice sounded in the mist. Then she saw him. Lucas Scott stood at the other side of the barrel, she ran towards him. Julian rolled his eyes again

"Hey!" she hugged him tightly. She was still holding Jude but had dropped her handbag "look at you!"

"Look at you all soccer moms" Lucas joked. He stared at Jude who was looking at him curiously

"Is this Jude?" Lucas asked "hey man"

"Hi" the little boy said shyly. Julian had now caught up with them

"I'm Davis" the other boy said as Julian placed him on a stroller he had taken from the luggage

"Hey Davis, is very nice to meet you both" Lucas smiled. Julian seemed uncomfortable, but Brooke held his hand. He smiled politely at Lucas who didn't seem to mind

"Where is Peyton?" Brooke asked her ex. He simply glanced at the phone photo he was holding

"Is that Keith?"Lucas smiled at the mention of his youngest child. His full name was Keith Ryland Scott. He had just been born 6 months earlier "he's beautiful Luke"

"Thanks, Peyton had a situation at work so she asked if I could pick you up" he said

They made their way to the restaurant Lucas had picked up for them

"So what time do you have to be at the center on Monday?" Lucas asked Brooke

"around nine, they told us we might have to wait a while" Brooke said as she watched the boys staring at the window, amazed by the big city, they had barely left Tree Hill since they had been born "and how is Sawyer doing? She's 5 now isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's doing really well, she's already at school and everything" Lucas said proudly "I kind of miss her around the house"

"Yeah I bet" Julian had turned his attention at his phone. They finally arrived to the restaurant where Peyton, Sawyer and baby Keith awaited

"Brooke freakin' Davis!" Peyton threw herself to her friend's embrace "look at you!"

"I know!" Brooke laughed "it's been forever"

"Julian" Peyton said sweetly "I like the new hairdo by the way, you look way cooler now"

"Hey Peyton is been a while" he also hugged her "congratulations on the new baby"

"Thanks, and look at them!" she said kneeling to the stroller's level "they are so cute!"

"Hi auntie Peyton" Jude said charmingly. Peyton turned to Brooke "such a gentleman isn't he?"

"Come on inside guys, I have some friends I want you to meet" Peyton said as she grabbed Lucas's hand. Brooke had seen neither Keith nor Sawyer anywhere. The restaurant was quite modest; kind of TIC except it wasn't a bar. Brooke figured it was a family restaurant. They were led to a huge round table where a bunch of people were already gathered. Brooke recognized little Sawyer right away; she was a mix between both her parents, quite girly for what she could see. She sometimes longed for another child. A girl. There was far too much testosterone around her house. She had been turned completely. She was now pro Bros' Over Clothes

"Okay guys, why don't you take a seat" Peyton told Julian and Brooke "I already asked for chairs for the boys" she glanced at the higher chairs. Julian picked the kids up and places each one on a chair between him and Brooke. "Everyone this is Julian and Brooke, guys meet, everyone"

Their friends greeted them politely. Conversation had begun all over the table

"So Brooke, what is it that you do for a living?" Ryland asked

"She's a famous fashion designer" Peyton said eagerly

"Well, I run a café with my friends back at Tree Hill, and manage the company whenever I can, but mostly I'm a full time mom now" Brooke turned to Julian

"And what about you man? You seem familiar" Ryland said thoughtfully "have we met before?"

"Not really" Julian said "I used to live here"

"He's just been modest, he's in the film industry, amazingly talented I might add" Peyton told Ryland

"After I got married I wanted to be raised just like Brooke had" Julian said "LA wasn't for me anymore"

"Right, so you still get to travel around?" Ryland asked. Julian had turned his attention on Jude

"I do, not as much I used to" he said as he watched both Davis and Jude fight. He tried to break them apart quietly, but Davis had started crying

"Is there a playground?" Julian whispered to Peyton. She nodded "I'll be right back" he told Brooke, but she insisted on going with him. They needed to talk

They made their way to the playground with the boys "okay baby, now play nice" Brooke told Jude "take care of Davis okay?" Jude nodded "we'll be right there" she told Davis pointing at a green bench

Julian and Brooke sat on a bench a few feet away from the sand box where the boys were playing "I'm sorry" Julian said staring at his hands "I know I haven't been acting very friendly, I guess I'm just nervous about Monday"

Brooke caressed his cheek "I'm sorry too, I made a big deal about seeing Peyton and Luke again and I didn't even asked you how you were feeling, I guess I'm freaking out too, but this is a good thing baby, it is, and we should be happy"

"Then why do I feel like everything is going to fall apart?" he was ashamed of not feeling strong, he had always been the one who had a straight face when he had to. He didn't want Peyton or Lucas to see him like that. Only Brooke.

The evening went on smoothly. Julian seemed calmer now that he had spoken about how he was feeling; it was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders

When they arrived to Sylvia's place. She seemed to be out. So they tucked the boys into bed and headed to their own bedroom. Julian turned towards the door on the right. His childhood bedroom. It hadn't changed much. His mother didn't seem too eager interfere with those memories "come on" he said taking his wife's hand. He led her to the bed, it wasn't that big but both of them could easily fit. He sat on it, while Brooke sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck

"Okay, is this going to be like the time we played role-play back in valentines, because I feel weird being here" she said breathless

"If you want to" he said playfully. He pushed to the bed, landing on top of her "I can be whoever you want Brooke Davis"

"Okay" she whispered as he began to unbutton her blouse "then I just need my husband for now"


	7. Chapter 7

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected.

Chapter 7

Disney World was just a day away. Both boys were super excited about the upcoming trip. But tension had built around for Julian and Brooke. His mother seemed really supportive of the whole situation, but she couldn't stop trying to intervene with the way that the boys were being raised

"I swear I'm going to kill that woman!" Brooke hysterically "she cannot possibly understand a thing!"

"Hey" Julian whispered closing the door behind him "I know my mom is nosy, but she just wants to help baby" he wrapped his arms around her "can we please try getting along with Sylvia for the next 14 days?"

"Okay" she groaned "but if she says something else about my parenting, I'm going to a hotel!"

Julian chuckled and kissed her "I promised Jude, we'd go for a swim"

"Great, I'll read for a while, meanwhile you can overcome me in parenting" she said. Julian rolled his eyes

Spending time with Jude was a unique time for Julian and Brooke, they sometimes felt as if they left Jude aside, because of all the attentions they gave Davis, so he cherished the moments alone he had with him

"Come on daddy!" Jude called excitedly as Brooke placed a couple of floaters on his arms. Julian swept Jude off his feet and jumped into the pool. Jude gasped for air

"No fair!" the little boy mumbled. He splashed Julian with water and grinned. Brooke pretended to be reading as she watched them play in the water. It was such a nice feeling to know she had accomplished almost everything she wanted in life. And maybe there was still something that she hoped for. She understood the pressure of having twin boys, but since both she and Julian worked from home, except for his trips when shooting or writing, he was a present parent. She sometimes worked at the café, but most of the time she just stayed home with them, she had longed for someone else. A little girl that like Lydia took after her. To be girlish and innocent and sweet. She wasn't sure she would remain girly for long since she had two brothers, she just hoped she could. She and Julian had talked about it, they had opted for adoption, but the idea was dropped due to the history they had in the field, nevertheless. She was ready to try again

"Hey beautiful!" her thoughts were interrupted by water. Julian had splashed her. He smiled at him with that magical grin of his and gestured for her to get in

"Think you are funny Julian Baker!" she shot at him. She took her dress off. Her body hadn't changed a lot except evidence that she had delivered the boys. She jumped into the pool causing Jude, who had his arms around Julian's neck to lose his balance, but he was quickly rescued by his father

They spent the rest of the day at the pool. Sylvia had gone out with Davis, on Brooke's request so they could spend time alone with Jude

"Okay baby boy bath time!" Brooke said when they got out off the pool

"I'm just wet!" Jude complained when she picked him up

"I just got wet" Julian corrected. They made their way to the house. Davis Sylvia weren't back yet. Brooke prepared Jude's bath and

"Mummy?" he asked when she placed him inside the tub "is Davis going to be okay?" Brooke was constantly amazed of how well articulate both boys were

"What do you mean baby, with the new doctor?" she washed his head slowly as she thought of what he might ask next. He nodded

"Well, those are pretty good doctors and they are going to do all they can to help him" Brooke said sweetly. Jude smiled. Julian watched Brooke and Jude interact. Although he loved both his children the same. He knew very well that Jude and Brooke were closer. Like he was with Davis. It was a strange thing but he felt as if he understood Davis better and he was sure his wife felt the same towards Jude.

**Small chapter guys! Just a nice Brullian/ Jude chapter! Next chapter we'll see a little Disney magic and Monday arrives. Brullian gets interviewed and the center **

**Dedicated to Courtneylovejason and all my other faithful readers! Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected.

Chapter 8

Disneyland was a unique place on earth; it wasn't very crowded since it wasn't holiday season yet. Brooke pushed the stroller along while Julian waked beside her, they were holding hands. This was a place not to be worried at all, they would tomorrow morning. Jude sat up straight to get a better look of the place. It was so magical.

"Daddy look!" Jude said pointing, they could see Mickey and Pluto walking right by them and waving goodbye as they passed along. There weren't too many games that the kids could get on because of their age. They visited all palaces and attractions possible. Each boy amazed by something different. Jude loved pirates, while Davis was more interested in Aladdin and peter pan

"okay, guys so get out of the stroller come on" Brooke said picking Davis up and handing him to Julian "my three favorite bros" she smiled at the sight: Julian stood wearing a goofy cap while holding Davis in one arm. Jude rested on his shoulders. She took the camera "big smiles!" The picture was perfect.

"Okay now with mom" Julian said. Brooke held Davis while Jude stood in front of her. Both with big grins on their faces, Brooke's expression was so pure, so happy "there, nice J"

They got someone to take the next picture. Brooke was kneeled besides Julian, each holding a twin. Jude in front of Brooke and holding his brother's hand, while Julian held Davis from the waist so he could stand up straight

Next they went to eat. They ordered Burgers, Sodas and fries "did you guys had fun?" Brooke asked the boys. They nodded happily. Brooke chuckled when she spotted mustard on Davis's face.

"What you got there buddy?" Davis pulled away as she cleaned his face with baby wipes

"Stop!" Davis said giggling. Jude then imitated his brother and got his face covered with ketchup. She cleaned him as well. She couldn't contain her laughter when she saw Julian was also playing along

"Ok, not you!" Brooke said kissing him. All was laughter. It was just perfect

"What are you doing Brooke Davis?" Julian asked as he joined her on the bed that night

"Nothing, I was just thinking of today…it was perfect" she said

"Yeah, the boys had a great time, I think we should come back, when they are older" he said kissing her "did you set up the alarm?"

"Yeah" she said suddenly returning to reality "I'm scared Julian"

"Don't worry" he said quietly stroking her hair "everything is going to be okay"

"What if it's not?" Brooke was grateful that he was being the way he was. Supportive. Loving. But she knew deep down that he was as much as a mess as he was

"come on, this is a good thing baby" Julian smiled "we'll go there tomorrow and in 2 weeks it will all be over, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity for Davis"

"I know, but I don't want us to get our hopes up and then if this doesn't work out…" she muttered holding back the tears

"Brooke look at me" he commanded as he touched her cheek "you are one of the strongest people I know. This is nothing for you"

The next morning came. They both felt as if they hadn't slept one bit. They had decided to not take Jude with them on the first day; they wanted to know if it would be okay if he was there. As Julian knew his way around LA it wasn't that hard to find the center

"Good morning" the receptionist said amicably as they went through the glass doors "what can I do for you?"

"Hi, my name is Julian Baker we have an appointment with Dr. Zane" Julian said politely. They woman smiled at them and then turned to her computer "okay, let's see… Baker…. Baker… Davis?"

"Yeah that's us" Brooke said smiling at her son. Davis was calmer than his parents were. He just figured it was another doctor he had to put up with

"Hi Davis!" the woman said excitedly "Aren't you cute?" Davis hid his face on his mother's shirt shyly "okay this way. Kelly will take you to Dr. Zane's office

"Thank you" Brooke said smiling as they followed the Kelly trough a hallway

"First time?" Kelly asked as she could see the nervousness on the couple's eyes

"Is it that obvious?" Julian asked nervously

"Yeah, it kind of is, don't worry though, everyone is really nice here" she said. They reached a blue and yellow door. "Here we are I'm going to check if everything is ready"

"Okay thanks" Brooke said as Kelly opened the door and then closed it again

"Are you ready?" she asked her husband. He nodded. They had been waiting for this for too long

Kelly emerged again "she is ready for you. Good Luck" she said smiling at Davis. She took his hand. It was time

"Hello you must be the Bakers" Dr. Zane said standing up from her desk "and I suppose this little guy is Davis isn't it?"

"Say hi buddy" Brooke said. But Davis turned away nervously

"Oh, it's okay, why don't we sit?" she gestured towards the two chairs in front of her. She took a seat as well

"I just want you to know how grateful we are for accepting Davis" Julian said

"It is no problem. You come highly recommended. Dr Shawn speaks great thing about you and the work you've been doing with your son"

"Thank you, but I mean we are no experts we just do what we can" Brooke said turning to her husband. Dr Zane smiled at them

"Would you mind if I talk to you alone?" she asked "I must know all the children's parents before we can know the children"

"Sure" Brooke said and the doctor pushed a button on her phone

"Kelly would you mind coming in for a second?" Kelly appeared a moment later "would you mind taking Davis to the playroom for a while?"

"Sure" she said. Brooke stood up. Davis stared nervously at her. He didn't seem to comfortable

"Come on baby you have to go with Kelly now okay?" she said "just for a little while" Davis was pouting which was not a good sign

"It's okay little guy, your mommy and daddy will be right back okay?" Kelly said as she held him thigh

The cries stopped when Kelly closed the door behind her. Brooke couldn't stop looking at her son. It just broke her heart

"So?" Dr. Zane asked shortly after "why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves?"

"I own a clothes line and Julian is in the film industry but apart from travelling a couple times a year, we are both home almost all the time" Brooke said "well, we've been married for 4 years and we have another boy, Jude"

"Yes, I've heard of him, they are twins right?" Julian nodded "do they get along?"

"They are very close. Jude is always looking out for Davis" Julian said

"I see" she smiled "where is he now?"

"At his grandmother's house. Where we are staying" Brooke told her "we weren't sure if he could come"

"Yes well. Family is an important part of the center, and if Davis is as close to his brother as you say, I think it would be best if he was here. Now… is Jude older than Davis?"

"No, Davis is the eldest by just a little" Brooke said "why?"

"Well, I've read Davis medical history and it seems he was premature" the doctor said "the child diagnosed with a disability is actually the youngest" this took both of them by surprise

"Are there a lot of cases?" Julian asked "with twins, where one has a disability and the other isn't affected at all?"

"They've been cases yes that is why it is important for the other child to be here. The connection between twins is a unique nexus, I would like to see Davis and Jude interacts and how you two interact with each one of them" Dr. Zane then ran some tests. The real challenge would the next morning


	9. Chapter 9

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected

Chapter 9:

As they made their way to the center the next morning they were greeted by Kelly "hey!" she said excitedly walking towards Dr. Zane's office "and you must be Jude huh?" he nodded energetically "is really nice to meet you. You have a cool name did you know that?"

"Mummy my name is cool!" Jude told Brooke excitedly

"Brooke, Julian" Dr. Zane met them in the hallway leading to her office "how are you?" she glanced at Jude and then kneeled to his level "Jude, thank you for coming today… are you ready to help your brother?" Jude nodded again

The day began with a usual warm up routine in a large room full of other kids and families. Dr. Zane led them to a corner and then asked to sit down. The floor was sort of mushy and soft so they didn't have anything against it. Brooke sat with Davis on her lap, while Julian had Jude

"Today you'll be working with me as I want to evaluate your performance as a family" she began. Jude looked around curiously until he spotted a door on the far end of the room. He tried to get a better look of it

"so the first thing that I want you to do is work with this bouncing ball" the doctor said glancing at the gigantic ball "I want you to place Davis on it, he must be lying on his stomach and then you are going to roll the ball carefully, now it is possible this might hurt since we are stretching his muscles but I need you to be strong and if he cries I want you to keep going, this is all part of a process" Both Julian and Brooke nodded but Davis looked terrified. Brooke held the ball as Julian Placed Davis on it. She started rocking the ball slowly. Jude it looked fun until Davis started to complain

"Okay now I need you to be strong Brooke, it doesn't matter if he's crying, he is okay" Brooke nodded vaguely as her son's thin face turned red. Jude watched his brother and wished he could do more than just watch, when the first exercise was over, Davis still sobbed in pain

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" Julian asked him. He turned away from him as if he had been there just watching and hadn't done a thing

"okay, we must take about ten minutes between every exercise because we don't want him to get too tired too quickly" Dr. Zane turned to Jude "okay Jude, you see that ball over there? I want you to toss it to your brother and then take it back again and toss it once more; can you do that for me?"

Jude did as he was told. He tossed the ball to Davis who now with great effort sat in balance as Julian and Brooke watched. Davis couldn't catch the ball. He seem desperate to get it and so close, but his coordination wasn't that good

"Okay now Jude, I want you to give the ball back to your brother without tossing it" once he had it back, Dr. Zane instructed him to toss it back to his brother. His pitching arm was strong as most of the times he had to use his hands to get around. He was left handed while Jude was right handed. Jude caught it effortlessly. This turned out to bring out, certain desperation.

The routine continued as Brooke would write down all that was important since once they were back home had to continue with the routine. It was such a great gift that she had Brandon to help her

The day ended with them being back at Sylvia's. Brooke decided to take a bath as Julian tucked the boys into bed

"Hey" she said when he entered the bathroom. This had been such an exhausting day for everyone. Brooke knew Julian was as tired as she was. But he just wouldn't complain, they were just emotionally drained from today. The crying and the look on Davis's face just broke their heart. It was bad enough to watch him plead for help

"Are you okay?" Julian kneeled besides the bathtub and caressed her cheek. She leaned to kiss him reassuringly, but she was too tired to speak. They would just take it one day at a time

The next day it was the hydrotherapy routine. They had left Jude with Lucas and Peyton for the day

The water was warm. Kelly had now joined them. She would be working with them for the rest of their stay. Brooke held Davis as she and Julian listened for instructions. Water was a very important part of the way they did things at the center.

"Okay, no let's place him on his tummy, and while mom holds the head up, dad is going to start with the legs!" Kelly said excitedly

Davis struggled to keep his balance as the water was too deep, but Brooke had a strong grip on him and he knew she wasn't going to let him go

"So how is it going?" Haley asked one night over the phone "are you totally exhausted?"

"Yes, I mean who thought Hydrotherapy could be so hard" Brooke said. She heard Haley's chuckled on the other line

"Are you mocking me, let's see how well you do it!" her voice was so loud that Julian had to turn around. She gave him a nasty look

"No, I'm sorry, Mickey and Lydia are playing and I just got distracted" Haley said. Her features relaxed a bit "I wish you guys were here, Lydia misses the boys so much and I miss you guys"

"We miss you too, I wish you were here, I kind of need some girly girl time, I guess all this testosterone is too much for a poor girl like me, and at least you have Lydia" Brooke smiled

"That's true; you really could use someone to help you out with that, have you talked to Julian about it?" Haley asked, her best friend frowned and lowered her voice

"I haven't had the chance to really talk about it, I guess we are both too tired to even talk to each other at the end of the day" she said in a broken voice

"yeah, I've definitely been there, you just tell him you need to talk, maybe go out to dinner, just find sometime for yourselves to have that talk, it is important Brooke, you have to tell him how you feel"

Haley's voice echoed inside her head all night. She dreamed of being at the beach and Julian holding a baby girl, of Davis and Jude building sandcastles and of the peace that it brought her

**Next chapter Lucas and Peyton and Brooke and Julian go out! Jude acts out!**


	10. Chapter 10

You are not alone

Three years after the season 8 finale. Julian and Brooke struggle with parenting with even greater challenges that they'd ever expected

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I just hadn't** **been feeling it you know? I love everyone who took the time to read, review, etc. **

**Here is the new chapter**

Chapter 10:

"Thank you so much for dinner guys" Bookie told Peyton and Luke who had invited them over to their home. Luke had decided to cook pasta

"Of course" Peyton said sipping some wine "we know how crazy it's been with the therapy and all, how is it going anyway?"

"Pretty exhausting and nerve wracking" Julian said. Brooke took his hand "you should see the looks he gives us, but he never once complains"

"But it's all worth it" Brooke said "D is making great progress"

"That's awesome you guys!" Peyton said "I'm so happy for you!" Luke had now finished cooking; he took a seat next to Peyton.

"You have to continue the routines at home right?" Lucas smiled. Julian's phone rang and he excused himself from the table. Leaving Peyton, Lucas and Brooke alone.

"Yeah as much as we can" Brooke grinned at her friends tiredly. Her friends gave her a sympathetic look "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired"

"Don't worry, we understand" Lucas said "what is that call about anyway?" He watched as Julian paced back and forth arguing. Brooke turned to see her husband and back to his friend.

"He's been offered to direct a movie, from one of his LA buddies" Brooke said sadly "so he's going to stay here once we are done with Davis's treatment"

"You are kidding right?" Lucas said indignantly "that's crazy! He can't leave you now with all that are going on" Brooke smiled.

"It's not that simple Luke" She could see Lucas's hurt face "that is something he has to do, and I love him so I am there even if it means going home alone"

Lucas couldn't believe it. How could Brooke allow Julian to leave and not help her? That was not the Brooke Davis he knew. "You can't be serious? I mean he's got to help you, you can't do it all alone"

"It's not like he's not coming back Lucas" Brooke said dryly "It's just a couple months and I have other people to help me" Julian was making his way back so they stayed quiet.

"What happened? Did someone die or something?" He joked as he sensed they h had shut up as soon as he walked in.

"No, everything is fine" Lucas said coolly "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just fixing some things, productions can be a mess"

"That I know" Lucas smiled. They ate in silence with only the occasional comment.

"What happened back there?" Julian said as they got into the car after dinner. Brooke sighed "What?"

"Lucas is worried" She said looking outside the window distractedly "Because you are staying behind, and I am going home to deal with Davis's routine" She could see the guilt in his eyes "I told him it was something you needed to do"

"I don't have to stay if you need me at home" Her husband said touching her cheek "It's a lot to deal with"

"Well I have help" Brooke grinned "I have Hales, Jaime and Brandon, I think you should stay"

"Really?" He asked "Are you sure?" She wasn't, but she knew this was something he needed. She knew what the project was about, after all Kevin had written it with the Bakers in mind. She couldn't say no to that. It was way too important.

**So so so sorry for the late update! I wasn't really inspired until I saw something that reminded me to this story! Love you** **all! Please rev iew!**


End file.
